roblox_gas_station_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Advice For Rebirthing
What is Rebirth? Rebirth in this game is starting over from scratch, while getting a 15% cash boost, and production rate. It may not seem much but the cash boost builds up as you rebirth, so for example rebirth 2 would be 30%, rebirth 10 would be 150%, and so on. Check the rebirth page for more details. What are some Rebirth Strategies? Now the question is, how can I rebirth fast, and reach that 500k pricetag (rebirth 1-7) or 5M pricetag (rebirth 7+) as fast as posible? Well, depending on what rebirth your on, that time frame can be weeks or days, or even 15 minutes! To advoid instant rebirths for awhile, on 1/10/19, an update was realeased, making the 5M pricetag that most of us suffer from. Trust me, as rebirth 50, it still takes time to rebirth. Here I will list a few strategies, which one I use to this day. Which one is for you to decide. From here on out, there will be a $ sign next to strategies that are eithor mandatory in-game purchaces ($!) or helpful in-game purchaces ($+). If you have a strategy, feel free to put it down and use the same format that I used. 1) Hydro Farming ($+) Hydro farming is very simple setup. Play the game normally until you can buy the hydro reserch. From there on out, start buying as many lv 1 hydropumps as you can afford until you fill the map. From there, start replacing them with lv 2's as you sell all of them into cash. Before you know it, your making so much hydro that you are making bank everytime you sell your hydro. What would make this easier and what classifies this as a $+ is the infinite storage and x2 production speed gamepasses. Pros and Cons Pros The Pros are that this is a go-to to many people, and not just with hydro. My personal go-to until... Cons This doesn't really work without A) infinite storage, and B) Rebirth 7+ price. Because of this change, most people stay away from this strategy, although it works, it has to be one of the slowest strats to this day. 2) Pay To Win ($!) Not gunna go to many details but, buy the cash ya need with robux, that simple. Pros and Cons Pros Basically, almost instantly rebirth. Cons A base cost of R$ 3K, which translates to about $17.14 USD per rebirth, using BC bonus and the best value, 175 robux per dollar. Unless you're a rich billionare, this will get expensive fast. Don't reccomend. 3) E-Power Farming ($+) Similar to Hydro farming, a better tatic for those who have surpass rebirth 7 and have entered the big boy zone. Not reccomended for those who are not at that level, as skipping e-power entirely is safer, and cheaper too. Same reasons as why hydro farming is classified as a $+, gamepasses speed things up. Pros Faster than hydro farming, barely. Cons Very expensive to pull off, in-game cashwize, and payout is very slow at start. 4) Playing the game as intended Just play the game as you played it at rebirth 0, just that you will be advancing to the next resource faster. Pros There is no fancy strategy to remember Cons Takes too long to rebirth 5) Hybrid farming ($!) To dumb it up, hybrid farming is E-power and hydro farming fused into one. Only problem is how SLOW this can be, whitout gamepasses. Some essencials are, 2x cash and production rate, 3x cash (optional), infinite storage, and if ya want to go the extra mile, Unlock All Land. ALL OF THESE ARE OPTIONAL, BUT ARE HIGHLY RECCOMENDED! Pros Faster than most of the strats Cons Making a good setup that you have to remember